So Much For Promises
by Karwyn
Summary: Sad Remus/Sirius fic. Kind of interesting... Remus is devestated by what Sirius has done to him... chapter 2 is up! ... R&R!
1. The Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters, dammit. Well, except for Brittany O'Neil, cause I just created her out of nowhere, and my cousin Brit will be happy, since she likes Sirius, too...  
  
A/N: This is kinda sucky.... its my first attempt at not focusing so much on dialogue, but on descriptions and emotions instead... *shrug* Maybe someday I'll find a happy medium, if I'm lucky...oh, yeah, and this kinda flowed for me, cause its basically the exact same thing my stupid (ex) boyfriend did to me, recently. ^^;  
  
jthmrox@hotmail.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- "Moony!! MOONY!" Peter cried as he zoomed up the stairs to the boys dorm. For once, not tripping and landing on his face. The rounded boy flung open the door, panting wildly, eyes searching for any sign of his scholarly friend.  
  
"Peter?! What is it this time?" Remus asked, throwing his legs over the side of his four-poster.  
  
"Siri....Siri..." Peter panted.  
  
"Sirius? What about him? Is he hurt? He was supposed to be at Quidditch practice...." Remus said, giving Peter a worried look. Just then, James came scrambling into the doorway behind Peter, nearly knocking him down in the process.  
  
"Well?" Remus asked.  
  
"We...we just met Sirius in the hall... with Brittany O'Neil.. He, uh, told me to give this to you." James said,looking pale and handing Remus a piece of parchment. Of course, being the 17 year old boys they were, James and Peter had already read the letter.  
  
Remus, too, turned pale at the sight of the parchment,then asked, "What... what exactly was he doing.. with Brittany?"  
  
Peter and James looked at one another, before staring at the floor.  
  
"They were,uh...being friendly?" Peter whimpered.  
  
"... more than friendly." James corrected.  
  
Remus looked as if someone had just socked him in the stomach. He sat down on his bed, hands shaking as he attempted to open the note. When he finally unfolded it, he squeezed his eyes shut, as if in silent prayer, before reading,  
  
"Remus, I hope you're alone when you're reading this, because knowing you, you'll cry. I think its time for us to face reality. We've been fighting a lot lately. You keep getting upset with me for petty reasons, and you're easily agitated. I cant speak my mind around you anymore, for fear that you will get upset. I really need a change of pace, and I think you do, too. Our relationship is getting boring, and it isnt good for either of us. We've both changed, Moony, and you know it. I still care about you, the same as I always have and will, but I cant stand it anymore. I'm sorry but I cant date you anymore.  
  
Truly yours, Sirius."  
  
By the time Remus had reached the end of the letter, his eyes were so full of tears that he could barely make out the last line. He stared at the parchment for another moment, before letting his eyelids fall closed, and allowing the first actual tear drops to fall. Remus fell backwards onto the bed, biting his lip in a vain attempt to staunch the flow of salt water from his eyes. Through this entire process, James and Peter stood by warily, eyeing Remus and one another, debating what action to take. Finally, James broke through the invisible barricade of silence, and walked over to Remus' bed, whispering,  
  
"Moony...." as he sat. The griefstricken boy on the matress gazed up at him with watery eyes, before throwing himself into the bespectacled boys lap, now letting his wrenching sobs come more easily. Peter looked uneasy, but waddled over to sit on Remus' other side.  
  
"Moony...I'm sorry... I really am.." James confessed. Remus chose not to acknowledge it, though, and continued sobbing curled up in James' lap. James began to stroke Remus' soft brown hair in attempt to soothe him. Peter reached out and laid a hand on Remus' bony shoulder, while Remus just lay there with his remaining two best friends.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Um, well, thats it, I think I made the whole ordeal seem like Remus' fault, but its not, really. You'll see, in upcoming chapters.... if people enjoy this, that is.... Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome! 


	2. Thoughts and Interesting Prospects

****

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters, dammit. Well, except for Brittany O'Neil, cause I just created her out of nowhere, and my cousin Brit will be happy, since she likes Sirius, too...

---------------------------------------------

The Next Day...

__

This can't be happening. After so long, why? He promised we'd always be together. He just broke every promise he ever made to me. He promised he would never get sick of me – that I would get sick of him before he got sick of me. I wonder if he was seeing her while he was seeing me...? I wonder if it was because he wanted sex... and I_ wouldn't give it to him? Oh, if I could only get him back, I would.... Anything to get him back... Oh, Sirius!..._

Remus was lying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was early, but not early enough that the others weren't up. James and Peter had already left for breakfast. Try as they might, they couldn't convince Remus to go. 

"Come on, Moony, you need to eat something."

"No, I'm not hungry, Peter."

"Remus, come on. Why wont you go?"

"I'm not hungry, James."

But all three boys knew the real reason that he didn't want to go. Sirius had made the safe decision to not sleet in the dorm last night. Not even James and Peter had seen or heard from him since "the incident". Now Remus was just waiting for the two sympathetic Marauders to come hopping back from breakfast to try to cheer him up. Again.

--------------------------

"You know we have to talk to him eventually." James stated.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"... Because he's our friend."

"Well, he shouldn't be; after what he did to Remus."

"I _know _it was bad, Pete. But we can't just ignore him. Besides, he's got to come back to sleeping in our dorm _sometime_." James said, slightly exasperated.

"Just because he sleeps there doesn't mean we can't ignore him. We ignore plenty of people. Let's just pretend he's a Slytherin."

"Well that doesn't make an ounce of bloody sense, Pete."

"Fine. See it your way. But I'm telling you now, I won't talk to him." Peter grumped.

"All right, Wormtail, all right..." By using the nickname, James signaled that the conversation was over, and they were to move on to something less important.

By this time, the two pranksters had arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. James said the password, (since Peter could never remember it), and they entered the common room. And what do you know, there sat a tall, black-haired youth. James sputtered and Peter looked indignant. Sirius stood and looked somewhat nervous, something rather unusual for him.

"Er- hullo, James.... Peter..." Sirius muttered.

"Hullo..." James said, not meeting Sirius' eyes. Peter was trying unsuccessfully to hold back a sneer.

"I- er- came to talk to Remus... if you would, uh..."

"What? Go up and tell him that the horrible person who had the nerve to destroy his already miserable life is here? Is that what you want us to say?" Peter growled.

Sirius' face fell.

"Peter!" James exclaimed. Peter never acted like this. Even around Slytherins, he was usually the quiet one who only shot nasty looks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll go..." Sirius rasped, shuffling towards the door.

"No, no, it's alright, I'll go talk to Remus for a minute. Wait here," James said, heading up the stairs. He noticed Peter lagged behind, standing glaring at Sirius, who looked wary of Peter attempting to attack him. "Pete, come on. You too."

Peter sulked and followed James to the dorm.

----------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 2! All done! Sorry my chapters are so short, I'm grounded from the computer and its slightly difficult to write a lot when you're grounded. I have vacation all this upcoming week, so expect at least one more chapter, maybe two. 

Does anybody notice the violent tendencies I'm installing in Peter? I picture him with lots of pent up emotions, not just always the innocent boy. *shrug* Seems logical. Anyhoo, Please REVIEW!!!

****

Note from the Beta: Wheee! Shameless plug! Beta-ed by EnigmaDesdemona7.


End file.
